Sōryū Junko
|kanji = 殉子 双竜 |romanji = Junko Souryuu |alias = Captain Blue (大尉青 Aotaii) |race = Human |birthdate = X758, 15th June |age = 26 |gender = Male |height = 5'11" |weight = Unknown |eyes = Blue |hair = Blue |blood type = O- |affiliation = Covert Special Task Force Fiore Royal Military |previous affiliation = None |occupation = Intelligence Operative Second-in-command |previous occupation = Sergeant |team = Covert Special Task Force Elite |previous team = Unknown |partner = Yotsuki Ayame Hibiki |previous partner = Unknown |base of operations = Covert Special Task Force |status = Active |relatives = Ayame Hibiki(Fiancé) |magic = Gravity Magic |weapons = Katana Gauntlets}} Sōryū Junko (殉子 双竜 Junko Souryuu Literally meaning; Child of Sacrifice, Twin Dragons) is an intelligence operative of the Covert Special Task Force and the second-in-command under his captain, Yotsuki thanks to his rather carefree personality. He is a diligent leader and operative who fulfills his duties as a covert agent should, with silence and stealth. He is also the fiancé of boisterous Ayame Hibiki. Among the Task Force, he is known as Captain Blue (大尉青 Aotaī). Character Outline Sōryū is a young man of a lean physique befitting that of a covert operative. He has a distinct pair of blue eyes accompanied with a light shade of blue hair which goes down to his shoulders. He generally wears a blue trenchcoat over a lighter blue tank-top with a silver belt at his waist and a pair of dark blue pants and white boots. As a sergeant, his attire was similar, except without the trenchcoat and a pair of darker pants. His katana is kept at his waist. Sōryū generally appears as a quiet, reserved young man who doesn't blabber about many things. He is serious and straight to the point, and won't sugarcoat things in any way. He believes in camaraderie and teamwork, and gets along relatively well with his team-mates. Though, most of the time he expresses his affection in the form of comical anger, they don't mind it. History Sōryū had the standard upbringing. His family were farmers, and generally hadn't been admitted into the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts as a result of lack of magical power. Sōryū however, had displayed a substantial amount of power, both magically and physically in comparison to others of his family who had very little. He joined the academy, and rose through the ranks at a steady pace, eventually gaining a position in the Fiore Royal Military. Climbing through the ranks as he gained his Gravity Magic and , he was promoted to Sergeant. He was soon recognized by Yotsuki after a small encounter, and was given a position in the Covert Special Task Force, as his second-in-command, and the head of intelligence operations. Synopsis Powers and Abilities (重力変化 Jūryoku Henka) a form of magic that allows the user to change gravity upon a specific target, either increasing or decreasing it for a number of benefits. Sōryū is capable of proficient use of this magic, heightening his speed through decreasing gravity on his person, along with cleverly increasing the strength of his strikes through increasing gravity upon himself. If faced with a one-on-one battle, he normally causes the opponent to become so light, that a single, direct blow would outright incapacitate them. (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō) a form of magic that allows one to manipulate the extent of gravity within an area. Sōryū shows enough skill to be capable of registered as a threat by enemies. He is shown to employ spells that make him the center of gravity, causing others to be drawn to him, and allow him to defeat them with much more ease. *'Center of Attention' (念の中心 Nen'no Chūshin) is a spell which causes the gravity around Sōryū to increase to the point where he becomes the center of gravity. All things begin to revolve around him, and orbit until he chooses to repel them, or cut them down then and there. *'Repel' (撃退 Gekitai) in this spell, Sōryū is capable of rejecting the enemy by causing gravity to be projected outward from himself, creating an omni-directional defense and offense for a brief period of time. The density of the barrier is enough to repel all but the stronger of spells. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Sōryū is a skilled swordsman with over a decade of experience. He generally uses swift, direct slashes because of his battle style. He accompanies them with powerful elbow strikes, jabs and palm strikes, and sometimes kicks dependent on the range in which he is fighting. He normally uses piercing or wide, arc-like slashes. However, he is competent in solely sword combat, using a variety of parries and counters when needed. Expert Close Combatant: He is also skilled in hand-to-hand, unarmed combat. He is capable of a very acrobatic style of combat that employs a rigorous amount of movement and physical ability, which has been heightened through his time as a soldier. His keen reflexes have also been developed as a result. Heightened Athletic Ability: His athletic ability is quite high, considering his experience and physical stature. He is wholly capable of taking on fully grown men of much larger stature than him thanks to these physical skills. His agility is probably his most defining trait, and he is able to weave through the battlefield and populated areas with absolute ease. Keen Intellect: Sōryū is a quick and witty thinker. He is fully capable of handling himself in almost any situation, and generally appears as calm and collected. As an intelligence operative, there have been several situations where Sōryū has been taken captive, or has been surrounded by enemies. As such, he is capable of calling for reinforcements and handling himself swiftly and very easily in these situations. As a leader, he also doesn't compromise safety, and is fully capable of executing missions with apparent ease, even without Yotsuki's assistance (which is generally the case). Great Stealth: Sōryū, as a stealth operative primarily, is capable of remaining in hiding for considerable periods of time with general ease. He is fully capable of altering his identity, both physically and socially. As such, Yotsuki trusts him with the most significant of missions in relevance to the military, as to not waste his experience. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Fiore Royal Military